TickTocker
You want to be this strange troll dancestor You can't be this strange troll dancestor, this dancestor is busy hiding Let's see the Alan's dad archives? The name of this dancestor is MÉTRIS QUAESTIO, he like to do science things and mess with time science, due to his lime blood, he crafted a cave into his hive, so he would NEVER be caught and killed... Biography MÉTRIS QUAESTIO, is a lime-blood troll and his associated symbol is the Greek letter SIGMA (S) He grow up in a very DESERT PLACE, and when he found MATIKÓS QUAESTIO, he hided him in his cave The same cave that he crafted into a hidden laboratory to his tests He was also know by the name of the Timekeeper, 'cause he tested with a lot of things that he wasn't supposed to, like the CHI-CONTROLLER, the controller that can control the time... He was aware of the danger, but he made it, the controller will just work if it is charged with the power of 50 suns... So it will never work... Etymology The name MÉTRIS came from the Greek word Χρονομέτρης (CHRONOMÉTRIS) which means TIMEKEEPER, since he is know for his time science On the other hand, we have QUAESTIO, and means QUESTION, and this is a reference for his horns, which resemble the QUESTION MARK, but, his horns is the SIGMA in LOWER CASE (?) Personality and Traits MÉTRIS QUAESTIO is know for mix jokes with serious things, such as the end of the ones with lime blood (he never cared about that anyway), or even his own machines and explorations... He also like to read a lot of troll romance, and even wrote some of them, but destroying in the next second He was also know for his expeditions and always returning alone and just with what he calls "death knowledge", cause he likes to see all the way that they could die, just to finish his masterpiece He never cared about friends or even companions, but when someone need helps, he does everything to save... Most of the time he fail on that and the life goes Trivia * The ancestor of Matikós Quaestio is also the post-scratch incarnation of Métris Quaestio, know as THE TIMEKEEPER. According to Alan's dad archives, he was the one to set the clock to the end of the world. He ran away when the Lime bloods where threatened, but died alone in the middle of the nowhere * Métris Quaestio is left handed, this is revealed when you look at his picture when he is quoted as THE TIMEKEEPER * Métris Quaestio already left 612 trolls to death in 413 caves * Métris Quaestio nearly left Matikós to die in the desert in the normal timeline * Métris is a dancestor, but he already talked to the normal timeline several times ** We can see this in the Matikós page, where Matikós is wearing Métris outfit * THE TIMEKEEPER, in his timeline, was the last of the Lime blood trolls to die, since he died in the cave, along with Matikós * Matikós and Métris start and end with M and S * He changed his last name to a 8 letter name (breaking the 6x6 rule) to hide himself See Also SigmaIn UnearthedAlien BonemasterShovelspadeCategory:Luctlapt Category:Troll Category:Male Category:Lime Blood